


I'm Sorry

by SpoopyBoi



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: DarkSparks, Fighting, Other, wraith and wattson are emotional messes, wraith is a musician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyBoi/pseuds/SpoopyBoi
Summary: After a fight Natalie decides that they should take a break.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 34





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard Superhero by Lauv I highly advise you listen to it before the singing part of this story.

It was close to the middle of the night, and Renee and Natalie were having a huge fight over Renee's over protective behavior. 

" I'm sorry that I get over protective but I don't want what we have to end, I just, i'm sorry." Renee said as tears were forming in her eyes. 

" I don't care, but you can't be so controlling over what I do." Natalie said as tears were streaming down her face 

" I think we should take a break from whatever this is." Natalie said.

Whatever this is was ringing in Renee's ears as she answered her.

" W-What no please, I-I cant live without you." Renee said as she grabbed the younger woman's hand. Tears were now streaming down her face as the voices got louder.

" No, please I need time alone, please let go Wraith." Natalie said as her voice got sterner, tears were still running down her face. Renee knew she fucked up when Natalie called her Wraith.

" O-okay." Renee said as she grabbed her jacket and her guitar. She walked out of the door and headed back to her old dorm. When she reached her door she stopped, she stood there as the voices told her how much of a failure she was. _How could you let this happen? Your just a fuck up. Whats the point of living if you don't have her?_

" I don't know anymore." She said to herself quietly. She unlocked the door to her dorm and immediately collapsed on her bed crying. She fell asleep crying that night. 

When she woke up the next morning, she felt nothing, it was a familiar feeling, one she didn't want back. She got up to go to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror as she washed her hands and noticed that her eyes were dull, she was emotionless. She got out her song book out and started writing a song.

It had been a week since Elliot had seen Renee or Natalie. He started to worry. 

" Do you know where Renee and Natalie are?" Elliot asked.

" No idea but you may want to check Renee's dorm I heard some noises coming from there." Anita said.

" Okay I just hope there not you know." He made a gross hand gesture. Anita walked away clearly grossed out by Elliot's way of indicating sex. 

" Okay I guess i'll just go by myself." He said sighing. He knocked on Renee's dorm door and when she answered he was shocked to say the least.

" Damn Renee you look like shit." he said scanning her with his eyes trying to figure out what was wrong. 

" Do you need something Elliot?" Renee said her voice was shaky. 

" No, yes, um... do you need someone to talk to?" He said walking into her dorm, he wasn't taking no for a answer.

" I guess." She said sighing. So she told him what went down with her and Natalie a week ago. 

" Damn Ree, that's sucks." He was scratching the back of his head trying to think of what to say.

" Tell you what, the others and I were going to go down to my bar after the match today..." 

" And?" Renee said annoyed. 

" Well you could sing your song for everyone there and maybe you'll change her mind?" Elliot said with a smile. 

" I'll think about it, can you leave now." Renee said with a little bit of hope in her eyes. 

" Okay, and if you need someone to talk i'm always open." He said giving her a reassuring smile. Renee walked him to the door and sighed as he left. 

" One down one to go." Elliot thought to himself. Elliot went up the flight of stairs until he reached Natalie's door, he knocked and waited for a reply. When Natalie eventually answered Elliot noticed that she had been crying. 

" Bonjour Elliot, what do you need." Natalie said as she tried to hold back more tears. 

" Oh I just wanted to come and check on you, I haven't seen you all week." He was trying not to bring up Renee, so the defender didn't have to cry anymore. 

" Right do you want to talk about anything?" He said smiling at her. 

" Sure." Natalie said smiling back. Natalie invited him in and they sat down at her kitchen table. They talked until they heard the announcement for all of the legends to start getting ready for the upcoming match.

Renee didn't want to see Natalie after what happened but she didn't really have a choice. Renee waited in the drop ship for the teams to be made .Her name was first, then Elliot, then Natalie's. 

" Great," she thought to herself " Just the person I wanted to see." Natalie and Elliot walked onto the drop ship as Renee leaned against the wall awkwardly. She looked down at the floor as the two chatted across from her. They were approaching the Worlds Edge, so they all took there places on the dropping pad, 

" I'm jump master." Natalie said giggling as she pinned Skyhook. Renee decided to drop solo not going far from her team, just far enough so she didn't have to Natalie's face and her adorable featu-

 _No keep your head in the game._

" There right I have to keep my head in the game." The skirmisher mumbled to herself. She managed to snag a Wingman, R-99, and a couple of boxes of ammunition for each weapon. She found a level two body shield when she heard Elliot come over the comms. 

" Being fired at, I need back..." He fell silent. 

" Shit." Renee thought to herself as she snagged a couple more ammo boxes, syringes, and shield cells. She was headed over to where Elliot and Natalie were. 

" Taking fire." Natalie said as Renee rushed in. She made quick work of the team that ambushed Natalie and Elliot. She checked to see how many teams were left. Three teams including our own she said switching out her Wingman for a Triple take. She looked out of the window of the four story building they were in when she saw a team on the hill in the distance. She held her breath and steadied her aim, she shot and knocked down all three of them. 

_Move danger_

_Your being aimed at._

A new spray of bullets were being shot at Renee and Natalie. A bullet from a Longbow hit Natalie straight in the head killing her instantly. Renee managed to kill one of them. As she was about to duck, a bullet from a Charge Rifle hit her in the shoulder, she dropped to the floor as the bullet sizzled the flesh inside her shoulder. She got up and recovered her teammate's banner as she reloaded her R-99. She ran down the stairs as she shifted in and out of reality. She downed Bloodhound finishing them off as Anita walked through the door to be greeted with a death box, Renee shifted back into reality as she stabbed the older woman in the throat.

" Surprise." She said wincing as the pain in her shoulder was becoming to much to handle. She barely heard the announcers voice as she stumbled outside and into the retrieval ship before she passed out. When she woke up she was in the medical wing of the legends center. Ajay was sitting besides her reviewing the information that was given to her. 

" Damn ya really got fucked up out there." Ajay said giving her a smirk 

" Not in the mood." Renee said as she winced as she tried to sit up.

" Careful ya don't want to hurt ya self more than ya already have." The medic said as she stood up to grab pain killers. Renee had managed to sit up straight before she remembered about Natalie. 

" Where's Natalie?" Renee said as she took the pain killers from the medics hand. 

" She's at the bar with the rest of the legends, Elliot told her that someone had a special performance for her and the other legends." Ajay said knowingly, giving her a wink. 

" So what happened between you two, I haven't seen ya together in awhile." she said sitting down again.

" Oh,... we got into a pretty heated fight over how over protective I was, and she said she wanted a break, I-I just wanted to protect what we had, I didn't want it to end." Renee said she was now crying into her hands not caring how much her shoulder hurt. Ajay felt bad she's never seen the skirmisher cry before.

" Hey... it's not over ya know, she just needs time to get recollected." Ajay said placing a hand on the crying woman's shoulder. Ajay helped Renee to her feet as she told her to get changed so they could head to the bar. Renee carefully put on a shirt making sure not to move the bandages that covered her wounds, she grabbed her jacket and guitar as she headed out of her dorm and down to the lobby where Ajay was waiting. They reached the bar that was a little to crowded for Renee's liking. 

Ajay walked over where the rest of the legends were. Renee went to go set her guitar down before she sat down at a table away from Natalie. She was to nervous to face Natalie. Bloodhound and Makoa had noticed, and went to go comfort the older woman. Bloodhound asked what was wrong before they took a seat across from her. 

" I, just girl problems." She said as she ordered a whiskey. 

" Natalie right." Makoa said as he leaned against the wall next to where she sat. 

" How did you.. never mind." she said looking away as she took a sip of her drink. 

" Ajay got what you said on video and showed us." Bloodhound said as they stood up.

" You should talk to her, it helps." Makoa said as the two left. 

" Maybe there right." Renee thought to herself as she downed the rest of her drink leaving a tip under the cup. She got up a little to fast, as a horrible pain shot down her neck and into arm making her groan as she made her way over to Natalie. 

" Hey... Nat,.... could I talk to you... privately?" Renee asked as she leaned awkwardly against the end booth that the other legends were surrounding. 

" S-Sure." She said hesitantly as she got up to talk to the older woman. 

Renee led her to a quiet corner next to the stage to talk. 

" What did you want to talk about Renee?" Natalie asked.

" I know that I can be over protective at times and it gets annoying, trust me I know it does, I have to live with myself and all the mistakes I make." She said trying to hide the pain in her emotionless eyes.

" What are you trying to get at?" Natalie asked leaning against the wall. 

" What i'm trying to say is, i'm sorry for my selfish and controlling behavior, and I know that i'm not good with words... so I wrote something for you." Renee said grabbing her guitar as she hopped up onto the stage. Natalie watched as the entire bar got silent focusing their attention to the woman as she sat down on the stool taking a deep breath before she started playing and singing. 

" I met a superhero,"

" She did things to me that no one else could do..... Damn, I miss that." Renee finished the song to see the entire bar crying. She smiled as the entire bar gave a standing ovation. Natalie virtually leaped into Renee's arms as they both fell back onto the stage. Renee didn't even care that her shoulder was bleeding again. Natalie was crying as her tears started to sink into the older woman's wound. She stuffed her face into the crook of her Renee's neck before she kissed her. Blood was now running down to floor creating a puddle as Renee smiled before she passed out. 

When she woke up again she was back in her and Natalie's room. She tried sitting up before she groaned at the pain coming from her shoulder. Natalie woke up from the sound of pain coming from her lover. 

" Hey lie back down." She said as Renee slid back down. Natalie wrapped her arms around Renee's waist, as she laid her head on her chest. 

" I missed this," she said kissing the top of Natalie's head as she let her hands slide down to her lovers waist. 

" I did to." Natalie said before moving to looking up at Renee before she placed a kiss on her lips. 

" Do you know what happened to my guitar?" Renee asked as she got comfortable. 

" Oh... the neck of it snapped when I tackled you." Natalie said feeling guilty. 

" It's ok Nat, It was a old anyways I needed a new one." Renee said as her and Natalie both yawned in unison.

" Ok." she said before she snuggled her face into Renee's collar bone. Renee couldn't help but smile as she wrapped them both up in her arms. 

They both had the best sleep of there entire lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a fight I had with my bf, I didn't get him back but were good friends now and i'm so emotionally attached to this also I can't write for the life of me so please be nice. Also again I have a more projects coming up they should be up before the end of next week. 
> 
> It wasn't meant to be this long....


End file.
